


Chocolate kisses

by Phantomxlegend



Series: Percy Jackson one-shots :p [104]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Early Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Nico is a good boyfriend, They're both awkward, first time saying I love you, solangelo, they eat chocolate, they're dorks in love, this is literally pure af, will is a dork, will is a good boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26866909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomxlegend/pseuds/Phantomxlegend
Summary: Will is a dork and brings Nico some chocolate.  Nico manages to fluster Will extremely.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Percy Jackson one-shots :p [104]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701808
Comments: 3
Kudos: 143





	Chocolate kisses

**Author's Note:**

> What do I say about this??? UhHHhHh. They're gay and dorks. This was fun to write. Enjoy.

A soft rapping on the door pulled Nico’s attention from his sword which he was cleaning. Nico tensed, about to call out when a familiar voice said from the other side.

“Hey, Nico, can I come in?” 

Nico sighed and leaned back against the wall, it was only Will, “Yeah, come in.”

The door creaked open and Will peeked inside, a small grin spreading across his face.

“Hi,” Will blushed, shutting the door behind himself quietly.

“Hi,” Nico cracked a small smile, “what brings you here at… some time,” Nico looked around, realizing that he didn’t have a clock in his cabin, he’d have to change that.

“It’s almost 8 pm,” Will said, he gestured to the spot on the bed next to Nico, a silent question hanging in the air. Nico nodded and Will plopped down.

“Huh,” Nico pressed his lips together, Will’s grin was bordering on mischievous which was not a very reassuring look from the son of Apollo.

“I brought something,” Will said.

“You did?” Nico raised one eyebrow.

“You have to savor it because I worked hard to get it,” Will produced a chocolate bar from his pocket. He handed it to Nico.

“How did you—?” Nico looked up, Will was still blushing but even looked quite proud of himself.

“I have my ways of getting things,” Will pressed his finger to his lips, “it’s for you.”

Nico hesitated before taking the offered chocolate bar, “Thanks… you didn’t have to get me anything you know.”

“I don’t  _ have  _ to do anything,” Will shrugged, leaning a bit closer to Nico, “I wanted to.”

Now Nico was the one blushing, “You’re a dork.”

“Just don’t mention the chocolate to the Stolls.” 

“Did you  _ steal  _ it?” Nico looked appalled at the idea, his boyfriend stealing anything was a far fetched idea.

“What? No, no, of course, I didn’t steal it,” Will said, but the way he was grinning was awfully suspicious, he dropped his voice, “Lou Ellen did.”

“You had me worried there, you might’ve been coming down with something,” Nico said, pulling the wrapper off the chocolate.

“Hey, just because I don’t get in trouble doesn’t mean that I can’t do anything that’s against the rules,” Will said, leaning against the wall, “and anyway, Lou Ellen won’t find out. She always steals chocolate from the Stolls.”

“So you  _ did  _ steal it?”

Will quickly hushed him, “maybe.”

“I can’t believe I’m dating a secret bad boy,” Nico teased, breaking a piece of chocolate off and popping it in his mouth. 

“Looks are deceiving my love,” Nico blushed at that, “I mean just look at you, dark and gloomy on the outside but all sunshine and rainbows on the inside.”

Nico rolled his eyes and nudged Will’s shoulder with his own, “whatever you say.” He broke off another piece of chocolate and handed it to Will.

Will looked like he was about to protest, Nico raised one eyebrow and Will sighed and took it. Nibbling the corner of the piece thoughtfully.

They sat in silence, Nico kept breaking off pieces of chocolate and handing some of them to Will, others he ate himself.

“Hey, Will,” Nico finally said, crumpling the chocolate wrapper in a ball.

“Yeah?” Will looked over, smiling softly.

“I love you.” 

It was barely a whisper, and Nico was blushing so hard his entire face was red. When the words registered, Will blushed even harder.

“I love you too!” Will blurted out, his voice raising an octave.

They stared at each other for a beat before Nico snorted and burst out laughing.

“You can’t just spring something super important on me like that!” Will exclaimed though he was laughing too.

“That was so cute,” Nico mumbled, grinning.

“I wasn’t expecting you to say that,” Will brushed his bangs out of his face, he held out his hand. Nico took it.

“I gotta keep you on your toes.”

Will rubbed the back of Nico’s knuckles, “Of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> Early Solangelo is fun to write but so is later solangelo. Awkward beginnings but also really comfortable with each other dorks. I can't choose a favorite time frame to write. Thanks for reading, love yall.


End file.
